Harry Potter and the Rising Ages
by Riley Shea
Summary: Fills in the gap between the final Deathly Hallows battle and the epilogue.
1. The New Order

**Chapter 1: The New Order**

To any passerby, Hogwarts castle would have appeared abandoned and dilapidated, with signs warning against its dangers. Should any wandering hiker even manage to get close enough to enter the remote castle, a great feeling of unease would have settled upon him, and suddenly a forgotten appointment would have made itself known so that the mysterious abandoned building was no longer of any importance. An onlooker, because of these defenses, would never think twice of Hogwarts, and would thus remain unaware of the great event that had taken place there just the night before.

To those who were privy to the secrets of Hogwarts, however, to the great magical world that it served, the castle would have looked anything but abandoned. Its walls were battle-worn, with great pieces of the castle littering the sprawling grounds, but its windows, even the broken ones, were ablaze with light and excitement. The castle, oddly enough, seemed to be repairing itself. The great chunks that littered the lawn were soaring into the air and affixing themselves to their respective places on the castle walls. Those equipped with the magical talent that allowed them to see Hogwarts for what it truly was—an educational institution for young witches and wizards—would see the reparations being made to the castle, as well as the people who bustled back and forth across the castle windows, their light-framed silhouettes exulting in the events of the day. And surely anyone equipped with this magical talent would know of the historical event that had taken place here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and would not, as a Muggle would be inclined to do, think of viewing the current state of Hogwarts without going inside to help.

The pain that engulfed the inhabitants of the castle was eased by a great excitement that had stolen in with the light of the new day. A little over an hour ago, a mere seventeen year old boy had done the impossible and alleviated three decades of fear from the wizarding world. A boy—man, now, as he had just come of age—named Harry Potter had defeated the greatest dark wizard of all time, whose body now lay, ignored, in a small chamber of the castle. Harry Potter had disappeared soon after, off to bed or some other business it was assumed, but the castle inhabitants could not help but continue to feel relief and even joy in his absence. Lord Voldemort had been defeated and it was no longer necessary for the wizarding world to live in fear of his powerfully growing tyranny.

***

While Hogwarts, and all of the wizarding world for that matter, celebrated the end of a long slew of sleepless nights, a small group of maybe five darkly clothed people stole through the shadows of the Forbidden Forest and disappeared with loud _cracks _from the happy Hogwarts grounds. Unnoticed by the celebratory group, a few surviving proponents of Lord Voldemort had gathered in the darkness and formed a new order. These associates were all young, maybe school age, and filled with an ardent desire for glory and redemption. Their remote place of hiding was filled with enough books to do Madam Pince proud, although certainly these were not the types of books she would have approved.

As the boys allowed their eyes to adjust to the dim light of the place to which they had apparated, the smallest of the lot exclaimed, "We must go back and fight! He is only our age—younger than some, even!"

A cool reply was issued from the furthest corner of the seaside hut. The silky voice sent shivers unrelated to the chilly sea air through the gathered boys, and the reply was so soft that it might have been passed off for a change in the winds. The boys, however, knew the voice, and knew that its silkiness was not to be written away. They listened intently as the dark corner commanded, "All in good time, young Rivers. It is haste and fool heartedness that will be the death of us, not a boy with mediocre talent. Patience is the only ally we need now."

One of the braver boys made his skepticism known. "How did the Dark Lord amass such great powers and know so much to his advantage? Surely we cannot equal him in skill?"

"He disappeared, have you not heard the stories, you insolent bunch of children? And we will do the same. Unheard of for years, we will return to reap the glory that is rightfully ours. Prepare yourselves," the speaker commanded while gesturing to the teetering piles of ancient, stained volumes. "This is unlike any lesson you have encountered at school."

With a final, piercing gaze at the small group of boys huddled in the leaking hovel, the speaker gathered his black cloak about himself and stepped out into the coastal gale. He took two steps, called over his shoulder to the boys, "Be better informed when I return" and spun on the spot into the rainy darkness.

***

Back at Hogwarts, celebrating witches and wizards were caught up in the warmth from the rising sun, setting their wands down to hug their children and to make toasts to Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived once more, who was currently making his way down the spiral staircase of the headmaster's office in exhaustion. No one noticed that a few teenage boys were missing from the celebrations; perhaps their parents had perished in the battle, or perhaps they never had parents, like Voldemort himself. Whatever the reason, the celebrations at Hogwarts went on triumphantly, naïve to the small gathering of boys in a hut on the country's coast.


	2. Another Battle

**Chapter 2: Another Battle**

Harry heard the cheering through a great fog that had settled upon his senses. He had wanted to continue from the Headmaster's office to Gryffindor Tower, but Hermione had simply told him that he could not do a single thing before eating. She had wondered aloud about the last time anyone of them had eaten and then pulled Harry faster toward the Great Hall. Ron's stomach growled loudly in encouragement, and Harry was too exhausted to do anything but allow his body to be dragged along in his friends' wake.

It was light out now, dawn. As Harry entered the Hall, people came closer, crowding him, all of them wanting a hug and comfort, or to thank him. But Harry could not hear them, only a faint murmuring and light touches that, had he been fully aware, might have overwhelmed him. He stared off dazedly, images flashing through his head. As hand after hand grabbed his own in gratitude, all he saw was a flash of bright light; a dead Fred; his dead parents, smiling; dead Remus and Tonks, and a crying Teddy; dead Cedric; spells chasing after Ginny, who danced just out of reach but would soon slip; dead Dumbledore, falling limply over the wall at the top of the Astronomy Tower; Muggles suspended upside down in the air after the Quidditch World Cup; Bathilda Bagshot; the Dark Mark hanging over his friends, dead and alive. His visions swirled together, faster, until they merged into black as he fell to his knees and retched before his eyes rolled back, his numb body thrashing against the cold stone of the Great Hall. In the blackness he walked toward Voldemort, who would surely kill him.

Harry remained somewhere between consciousness and a long, deep sleep for what seemed like eternity, or perhaps it was only several minutes. At one point he awoke to retch again, but as his stomach had been empty for days, all he could manage were a few good heaves before he fell weakly back and twitched into unconsciousness once more, vaguely aware that his entire body ached. Sometimes when his eyes flitted open it was dark and others, much brighter, letting him know that the world was passing by while he was still stuck in these images of his final, doomed confrontation. He was aware that others hovered close by, unsure of whether they were a part of the changing world around him or his nightmares, but their hands were warm and inviting. He tried to reach out to them but couldn't, and every time he made an effort his body would either attempt to rid itself of the nonexistent contents of his stomach or shut down altogether, and he would once more be stuck alone with Voldemort in the damp Forbidden Forest.

It had been a long time since Harry had escaped his latest nightmare. It felt like days since Voldemort had brandished his wand and yelled, "Crucio!", manically laughing has Harry writhed under the spell, a great pain coursing through his body. He was already dreaming, a part of him knew that, so he could not lose consciousness; he had to endure the great physical pain, and almost welcomed it, as visions of all the victims of the great war clouded his vision. And in the background Voldemort was screaming at him in fury, "You thought you could win! You thought you stood a chance against my power!" Harry wanted Voldemort to end the agony, to utter the words he had sought when he walked into the forest after seeing Snape's memories. In this dream-like state, Harry wanted Voldemort to end what he had started, just so he could escape feeling anything anymore. He screamed at Voldemort to finish the job. Voldemort spat "Crucio!" back at him once more, the pain blinding Harry, and then, "You've lost. Avada Kedavra". A bright green glow came closer and closer, surrounding Harry, becoming a part of him. The pain of the Cruciatus Curse had lifted, and he felt strangely at peace in the green light. He closed his eyes with a sigh and fell through the light, welcoming the feeling of having nowhere to go, to just be able to float without a care in this soft green world.

***

When Harry collapsed in the Great Hall under the torrent of admirers and proceeded to retch all over the shoes of those closest to him, people allowed enough of a gap for Hermione and Ron to lay Harry's unconscious body flat to examine him. He was shuddering violently and they could see his eyes rolling incessantly under his eyelids, as though he were watching some fast-paced duel. They tried to wake him, but his shuddering only got more violent, so Ron screamed at the worried observers to back off. Professor McGonagall worked her way through the crowd and was now directing the watchers in a brisk tone, telling a few of them to find Madam Pomfrey. She conjured a stretcher in the air beside Harry but did not levitate him on to it until Madam Pomfrey had arrived and proclaimed the move unharmful. She directed the stretcher up to Gryffindor Tower, as the hospital wing had been severely overcrowded in the aftermath of the battle. Ron and Hermione stayed by Harry's side, jumping out of the way when he sat up to heave over the side of the stretcher. Hermione had thought he was awake and moved in to help when she was brushed aside by Madam Pomfrey, who declared that Harry was still unconscious. She wondered in an undertone what could possibly be going through Harry's head that was causing him to vomit in his sleep, and Ron had grasped her hand to comfort her, rubbing his thumb along her own but staring intently at Harry, worry creasing his drawn and exhausted face.

Professor McGonagall deposited Harry in one of the unused beds in the Seventh Year boys' dormitory and Madam Pomfrey bustled about, setting up a makeshift ward in the vicinity. She tucked the blankets around Harry to control his shaking while she prepared potions that she hoped would help. She instructed Ron to hold Harry up while she poured the first of the potions down his throat and eased his unconscious spluttering with a spell. She then turned to Hermione and explained each of the other potions—dreamless sleep and a calming draught, as she could find no physical explanation for Harry's state. She instructed Hermione to administer the potions every twelve hours and left Harry in Professor McGonagall's care, apologetically explaining that she had to return to the hospital wing to attend to the injured. Professor McGonagall asked to receive frequent updates on Harry's condition and left to organize the masses remaining in the Great Hall.

Hermione conjured two plush armchairs by Harry's bedside, pulled the blankets off the nearest bed and laid them over Ron, who had sunk into one of the chairs. Hermione curled up in the other one, drawing her knees to her chest and staring at Harry intently, willing his wandering eyes and violent shakes to cease their affliction. She could tell that Harry was fighting some inner turmoil, and thought painfully about what would happen should he lose. The Weasleys, and herself for that matter, had already lost so many—Remus, Tonks and Fred on that very night—she could not imagine a recovery for any of them if Harry were not able to pull through. She watched Harry's shaking form as tears built up behind her eyes, thinking of Fred and how lost his family must feel. Ron remained stoic in the chair next to hers, staring at a point on the wall, seemingly oblivious to Harry now that he had been however vaguely diagnosed. He glanced up when Ginny entered the room, surrendering his chair to her and perching himself on the arm of Hermione's, who moved over and allowed him to sink down next to her.

"Mum's with George," Ginny croaked in a strange voice. "Dad, Bill and Charlie have gone to help in the castle. They all said to report on any changes." Ginny reached out to take Harry's hand but convulsed into silent sobs and flopped back down into the chair, grasping the blankets that Ron had been wrapped in as though they would be a source of comfort and could give her the answers to all of her lingering questions.

Ginny's sobs quieted as she drifted to sleep, and Hermione tucked the blankets around her. Some time later, Hermione moved to give Harry his potions, tilting his head back but finding herself unable to control his shaking. Ginny stirred and, observing Ron's paralyzed state, moved to grasp Harry's shoulders so that Hermione could tilt the potions into his mouth and then wave her wand so that they slid down his throat with minimal spluttering. Ginny eased Harry back onto his pillows and stroked his long hair out of his face. The marks of the year he had spent abroad stood out in the afternoon sun and she shuddered, unable to despise him for leaving her while he was in such an emaciated and bloodied shape. She sat on the edge of his four-poster and stroked his jaw line and then his arm, watching his trembling visibly lighten as she administered her touch. When Hermione suggested that she get some sleep, Ginny refused to leave Harry's side, keeping her hand tightly on his as she fought off exhaustion.

Suddenly, Harry's condition took a violent turn and he thrashed about wildly, heaving over the side of the bed but not retching, as he not eaten for some time. Ginny started from the edge of consciousness and realized that Hermione had fallen asleep and that it was now near enough to one in the morning to give Harry more potions. At first she was unable to calm Harry's shudders and he refused her touch, until finally he seemed to slacken and fall limp against the sweaty blankets. Ginny cried out, but felt his pulse and realized that he seemed to have finally fallen asleep. She mimicked Hermione's motions and gave him the potions before pulling the sweat-drenched blankets out from under him and tucking clean ones around him. She sat at his side to watch him sleep in peace before she fell into an exhausted and interrupted sleep herself.

Mrs. Weasley opened the dormitory door quietly, afraid of what she might find behind it. George had fallen asleep in the common room and she was using the time to push the loss of his twin to a corner of her mind as she stole up the stairs to check on Harry. Ron was standing in the middle of the room, staring at nothing in particular, but both Hermione and Ginny had been unable to fight sleep. Hermione was curled neatly in an armchair at Harry's bedside, her arm outstretched and her wand tilting precariously from her hand. Ginny seemed to have fallen asleep while sitting with Harry, for her feet hung off his bed and slumped against the floor and her back was twisted at an odd angle that allowed her to hold one of his hands in hers. Harry, however, was stiff as a board and, while he seemed to be sleeping calmly, his body looked strained with a great amount of tension. Mrs. Weasley moved toward Ron and placed her hands on his shoulders, only to have them flicked off.

"I know that you're upset and confused about Fred's death," she said, barely being able to hold back her own sobs, "and worried about Harry, but none of these feelings can be addressed by defiance and exhaustion". Ron seemed to deflate as he turned and embraced her, knowing she was close to tears, and then stumbled over to the blanketless four-poster and immediately fell asleep. Molly summoned blankets from the dormitory below, placed them over Ron and moved to help Ginny to bed.

"No, Mum," Ginny whispered groggily as Mrs. Weasley tried to move her. "I have to stay with Harry."

"Let me at least get you to the chair in case he starts thrashing again," Mrs. Weasley responded, softened by her daughter's pathetic and confusing attempts to fight the move; she did not yet know about Harry and Ginny's past relationship.

As though Harry had heard the exchange, he reached out to grasp Ginny's hand and mumbled something incoherent, his body still coma-like. Ginny started awake and worried about Harry's weak attempt to hold her hand. His fingers lightly found hers and, as though it had taken too much effort to do so, immediately slackened so that his palm fell open to the ceiling.

"Harry?" Ginny held her breath, waiting to see if he would respond again.

Mrs. Weasley stopped trying to pull Ginny to the chair and stood by the bed, urging Harry to wake up.

Harry was still floating when he thought he heard Ginny's voice. _That's weird,_ he thought. _Ginny shouldn't be here. She should be with her family. _Then he remembered that Fred was dead and a wave of grief overcame him. He tried to reach out to Ginny, but his hand tightened around air so he gave up the effort. Ginny's voice was closer, though. It sounded worried. _I'm here, _Harry thought. _I'm right here. _He tried to see Ginny and a blinding light pierced his eyes. It was nothing like the warm green light of the spell in his nightmare; that green light was falling away and in its place there was a painful bright light that hurt his eyes. He gave up his search for Ginny because the light was so strong, slamming his eyelids shut to make his head stop throbbing. But Ginny was still there. It sounded like she was crying and she was saying his name distortedly through the tears. He heard Mrs. Weasley say something about Madam Pomfrey but he didn't care because he wanted to help Ginny. He reached out and this time managed to grab her hand. She squeezed tightly and he had to let go because the pressure hurt. Ginny sobbed even harder and moved her hand to his face.

"Can you hear me, Harry? Can you open your eyes," she asked.

Harry tried to respond but could not make sense of his own words. Ginny continued to stroke his cheek and he tried to respond again. "Gin-ny," he managed to croak.

Then he heard Hermione's voice, shrill and very close. "Is he awake?" she demanded, and then, "Ron! Wake up, Harry's just said something".

Harry opened his eyes again and heard someone mutter a spell to cover the light from the window. His vision was blurred but he could see Ginny's outlined form very close, one of her hands wiping her cheek and the other grasping his arm. "It's O.K., Harry," she murmured, "We're all right here. Madam Pomfrey is coming".

Suddenly Ginny was gone and cold pair of hands was feeling Harry's face, his wrist, trying to put something in his mouth.

"No!" he shouted, but the word was almost inaudible. He tried to refuse the liquid but it slid down his throat. He shook his head from side to side, wondering if Voldemort was back, if Voldemort was killing him again. "No, Avada Kedavra," he mumbled, trying to fight.

"It's alright, Harry. He's gone," came Ginny's voice. She was holding his hand again. "You can sleep now".

Harry obeyed but his sleep was not as comfortable as the green light had been. He heard himself call out to the others, telling them to run, to let him fight for them. He shook his head from side to side when Voldemort came near, not wanting to die because he had to go and save Ginny.


	3. The New Minister

**Chapter 3: The New Minister**

Harry awoke with a start and sat up quickly, but then realized that he could not hold himself up and fell back onto the pillows. It was near dawn, but he did not know what day it was. He felt very nauseous and wanted to run to the loo so that he could retch, but he could not move his legs, so instead he leaned over the side of the bed. He realized that his stomach must be empty because all he could do was gasp up air. All the while there was a warm hand on his back, and when his breathing had calmed it gently lowered his torso back onto the bed. Harry felt his glasses placed upon his nose and he focused on the form above him, realizing that it was Ginny. She peered at him worriedly and wiped his forehead with a damp cloth. Harry realized that he was sweating profusely.

After clearing his throat several times he managed to gasp, "…What?"

Ginny understood and shushed him, saying, "Don't worry. We're all here. You've been out of it for four days, I'm so glad you're awake." She sensed his worry and placed a hand against his cheek. "Don't worry about that. You'll be all caught up once you're well. Madam Pomfrey didn't want to address your injuries until you were conscious." Ginny sniffed and Harry was suddenly aware of a full-body ache that was accompanied by several focal points of sharp pain.

"Hey, mate" Ron's voice came from the hallway, followed by Mrs. Weasley's "Oh, goodness. Thank Heavens you're awake. I was so worried, we all were" and Madam Pomfrey's brisk "Move aside, Miss Weasley, I need to get a look at him". Ginny obliged and Harry was subjected to the matron's mutterings and proddings.

"Well, your only physical injuries seem to be days old, although I haven't the faintest idea as to their cause. Right now the major problem seems to be your exhaustion, and perhaps anxiety?" She phrased the diagnosis as a question, seeming to want answers from Harry.

"Thank you, Poppie," Mrs. Weasley responded for him. "Perhaps if Harry had something to eat he might be up to answering our questions about his condition, although I have no doubt that Ron and Hermione will be able to help him."

"Certainly," Madam Pomphrey replied, followed by, "I'll be back to check on you regularly, Mr. Potter, and I trust that you do not make my job difficult."

Mrs. Weasley summoned food from the kitchens while Ginny and Hermione helped to prop Harry against his pillows. He heard Hermione gasp at his weakness, but she smiled shiftily at him and tried to hide her worry. Ginny sounded less worried than before as she moved over to talk with Ron, shooting Harry looks every once in a while. Mrs. Weasley pushed a plate of food toward Harry, but after a bite he could do no more than move it around on his plate because of a new bout of nausea. He settled himself against the pillows and Mrs. Weasley made a discontented sound, but vanished the food nonetheless.

"What happened?" Harry asked. He wanted to know everything that he had missed, like where the rest of the Weasley family had gone, what they had done with Voldemort's body and if they had caught all the Death Eaters.

"You will not be subjected to any needless worry until you are up and well," Mrs. Weasley said to Harry, while directing a firm gaze at Ron, Hermione and Ginny. "Please excuse me dear, I must go inform Professor McGonagoll that you have at least eaten something, she will want to know that you are recovering."

Harry looked questioningly at his friends. Hermione seemed to agree that Harry should recover before discussing the battle and busied herself with refolding the clothes that had been left out for him. Ron looked at Ginny and then asked, "Harry, what do you remember?"

"He's dead?" Harry answered with a question of his own. Ron flinched but nodded. "And Remus and Tonks…and…" Harry could not go on but instead moaned into his hands, turning to face the wall. He heard Hermione sniff; it sounded like she had moved over to Ron's side. _Fred_, Harry mentally added the name he could not say out loud. He felt a hand on his shoulder but shoved it off and closed his eyes, finding that sleep was easier to grasp than he had expected. He heard the dormitory door close behind two sets of footsteps, but one of his friends had remained behind and sat in a chair by his bed as he fell asleep.

***

Harry awoke to see Ginny staring at him intently. He ignored her gaze and turned to face the wall.

"Harry…" Ginny tried to reach for his hand but he blocked her with his back. After a few minutes of silence, she broke his thoughts with an angry yell. "How dare you, Harry Potter! How dare you leave me for a whole year, leave me wondering if you were dead, having nightmares in my sleep about all the things that could have happened to you, and then show up here only to make me think you had actually died!" Harry shuddered, knowing that there was no way he could have said goodbye to Ginny. It would have been too hard to do what he had to do after talking to her. "You listen to me, Harry!" Ginny was livid. "How dare you make me think you were dead, and then make me watch you fight Voldemort, not knowing if it would be you or him that would survive that battle. And then how dare you ruin my relief by falling into some sort of convulsive fit and making me wait by your side for four days without sleep, wondering if you would die after all!" Harry balled himself closer to the wall. "And how dare you mope now, thinking that you have to cope with it all on your own, when that is what I have been doing for over a year, and here you are, not caring again!" Ginny's final words broke a new height in her voice. Harry was fairly positive the whole castle would be able to hear her. Ginny pulled him away from the wall violently so that she could stand facing him, wand pointed at his chest. Harry gazed back, knowing that even if he had the strength to raise his wand to defend himself he wouldn't. He deserved to be hexed after everything he had put her through, everything he had put everyone through. He had been too late; too many people had died. Ginny had thought _he _had died, multiple times, and here she was, livid.

Ginny glared at him for several moments before her face crumpled and she fell to the floor sobbing, which Harry inwardly thought was worse than if she had cursed him. He moved to get out of bed but failed miserably and had to lie across it and regulate his breathing. Ginny was rocking back and forth on the floor, and Harry felt like a cad because all he could do in his weak state was reach out a hand to her face. Ginny looked up at his touch and her eyes were pained.

"I'm so sorry, Ginny," Harry said lamely. "There is so much I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't. I couldn't make you a target because that would have killed me to risk your life."

"But instead _you _killed _me_, when you went off and died and I had to watch Hagrid carry your body out of the forest. How do you think _I_ felt? Or did it not matter, since you had kept me safe, holed up at this school with a bunch of Death Eaters?" Her voice had risen again and she was standing in front of Harry once more, wand raised. She seemed to be fighting with herself to put it down. She lost the battle and Harry felt a nonverbal spell hit his chest as he lost consciousness.

***

"Oi, you didn't have to make her so upset like that."

"Ron, don't hit him, he's just woken up!"

"Hermione, you heard her yelling, he's a right arse!"

"I know. I don't deserve her…any of this…"

"Harry, what are you talking about, she's really upset with herself for stunning you. She obviously cares for you or she wouldn't be so angry."

"I should have died."

"Mate, what are you talking about, that would only make things worse."

"No, Ron, I should have gone earlier. I was too late. I should have died before _them_."

"Harry, if you think anyone regrets that Remus or Tonks or even Fred is dead while you are alive, you'd better learn fast that you have a family that loves you and would do anything to protect you. And that's what they did. You should thank them instead of beating yourself up. You're really not helping yourself get better. Madam Pomfrey said so herself, that you're not even trying!"

"Mate, we need to talk about this. I can't believe you walked into that forest without us! How many times did we tell you that we are here for you?"

"No one else needed to die."

"Neither did you!"

"I should have. I wish I had."

A small voice came from the doorway, "Harry…" He looked at his knees. "Harry, I'm so sorry…"

He felt Hermione and Ron move away to give Ginny room. "No, I'm sorry. I'm not saying that I wouldn't go back and do the same thing again to protect you, but I should have realized how much it hurt you and that it was selfish of me to wallow while you were here for me that whole time." He felt a drop of moisture hit his hand and looked up to see Ginny silently crying.

"Harry, there are some things we need to discuss, but they can certainly wait until after you're well again. The most important thing right now is your recovery and I do not want to subject you to those painful details until you are fully ready. Later, we can talk about this past year and why Voldemort believed you to be dead and what we do from here, but that can all wait for now…although don't make it too long of a wait, all of the press and the newly established Ministry are already trying to gain access to the castle."

Harry knew she was right, as was most always the case; he could not begin to comprehend so many simultaneous thoughts and pains while he was so weak and, he realized, smelled like a mixture of dirt and blood. He met Ginny's eyes for the first time after the battle, finding himself lost in their depth. Her eyes darted across his face as though memorizing it, and Harry felt guilty for making her think that she would ever need a reason to imprint this image in her head; he did not plan on leaving her again. _Of course_, he thought, _that's if she even wants to be with me after all that I've put her through_. Edging himself off the bed, he announced that he needed to get cleaned up, at which point Ron shoved Ginny out of the way and supported all of Harry's weight to the showers.

It had been a week since Harry had woken and he was now clean-shaven and able to move about the castle on his own, although his normally large clothes were now ridiculously huge on his famished frame. Madam Pompfrey had easily healed all of the small abrasions that covered his face and arms and applied Dittany to the burns that he, Ron and Hermione had received from the Gringotts dragon. She was, however, unable to heal the bruise that left a scorched pink mark on his chest where Voldemort's horcrux had adhered itself. _Just another scar_, Harry thought as he made his way down to the Great Hall where breakfast was being served for those who had stayed behind to help with the restoration of the castle. That was all the mark was: a reminder, along with the famous scar on his forehead, of the effects of hatred and the pursuit of glory.

"Potter," Professor McGonagall called as he entered the hall, "A word, if you please". She pulled him into a corner and appraised him with her eyes. After a curt nod that Harry could only guess was a sign of satisfaction at his appearance, she continued. "Seeing that you are now well, or 'better' might be the more appropriate word, I thought it might be time to arrange a meeting with the new Minister of Magic. He has been interested in discussing some matters with you for this past week, but Mrs. Weasley has been kind enough to make that absolutely impossible for him. Ah, I know that look well, Potter. Don't worry, he does not wish to ask any special favors like our two latest Ministers, only a briefing."

"May I ask who this new Minister might be?"

"Kingsley Shacklebolt, interim and possibly permanent Minister of Magic."

Harry's face lit up immediately. "Kingsley? That's excellent, I'm sure he's perfect for the job, and he deserves it. Of course I'll meet with him."

"Then it's settled. Today at lunch should be fine. Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger are most welcome, I'm sure. As is Miss Weasley, for that matter," she said knowingly. "She certainly had her own part to play in all of this, although I'm sure it would be best to brief her before taking her along, if that is your plan. I'll see you in my office at noon. The password is an old one, as you know, _Lemon Drop_. In his memory". Harry remembered that Professor McGonagoll had had been Dumbledore's replacement before Voldemort had gained control of the school, and realized that she must now be Headmistress and would thus have moved into Dumbledore's office. He nodded and, not wanting to be reminded of the pain that the war had caused, headed over to his friends who were sitting along the Gryffindor table.

"Hey," Ginny greeted as he moved to sit beside her. She squeezed his hand gently before casting her eyes around to be sure they had their privacy. Sensing his curiosity, she explained, "Well, Mum never knew about the two of us at the end of my fifth year and I don't want her wondering about that right now, not with everything else she has to worry about." Harry stroked her arm reassuringly, wanting desperately to ask if they could ever be together again but restraining himself, knowing that he would have to regain her trust first.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt wants a meeting with me, Ron and Hermione this afternoon. I thought you might like to come. Of course, I would have to fill you in on a few things beforehand, just so you're prepared…if you want to come."

"Really, Harry? Of course I want to be there for you, but only if you're ready to share."

"I want you to be there, Ginny. And you have some things of your own to tell Kingsley, I mean the Minister, since you were so involved in the resistance here at Hogwarts."

"What say you we talk about this, now? There are some things I would like for you to know before the Minister does, as well."

Harry smiled at her, grabbed some toast and a goblet of juice before tugging on her hand and leading her out to the side of the lake, where he sat and handed her the food.

"No, Harry, I already ate and Mum's going spare about how skinny you are. She's prattling on about you disappearing when you turn sideways, and I'd say she might be on to something. Go ahead and eat."

Harry settled for keeping one piece of toast for himself and forcing the other upon her, knowing full well that she had not eaten before he arrived. He took a sip of the juice and passed the goblet to her, finding himself lost in her soft look of gratitude. "I missed you so much, Ginny. It was unbearable. Sometimes, when there seemed to be no hope left, all I could think about was placing one foot in front of the other so that I could make sure you were safe. I would watch your dot on the Marauders' Map at night; I could almost feel your presence there with me, encouraging me…" He was startled to hear a small sniff escape Ginny and felt terrible for making her sad. He thought of nothing else but the need to comfort her, knowing that the events he had to relate were not going to be pleasant for her to hear. He looked into her watery eyes and reached over to her waist. When she did not move away, he pulled her into his lap so that he could rest his chin on her shoulder from behind.

Ginny intertwined her fingers with his and pulled herself closer, whispering "Good. I missed you more."

Harry and Ginny sat by the lake until noon, exchanging stories until Ginny had heard the basics of what had happened to Harry, Ron and Hermione after they left the Burrow. When he told her about Snape's memories and his march to death, a fact he had not yet shared with Ron and Hermione, she broke down in tears and turned around to face him, stroking his face as though telling herself that he was really there. Normally, Harry felt the need to run at full speed from crying girls, but as Ginny cried so little he only wanted to make sure she was safe and comforted. When she told him about the Carrows' rule at Hogwarts and some of their brutal methods of punishment, he leaned into her shoulder and was about to apologize for leaving her so vulnerable when she said, "Don't go feeling guilty about this too. You did what was best and the only thing you have to regret was not even of your doing. The year we lost is Tom Riddle's fault, not yours, and we certainly have all the time in the world to make up for it".

"I love you, Ginny." The words came out before he even had time to form them in his head, but he immediately realized how thoroughly true they were. This was the first thing he felt certain about in a long time. "I love you," he repeated more loudly, staring into her deep brown eyes as she responded that she, of course, had loved him since she was ten years old, saying that it was painfully obvious and that he should have known already. Harry laughed into her ear as he moved in to brush his lips against hers, wishing that their meeting with the Minister was the next day instead of in fifteen minutes so that he could spend all of today holding her and laughing freely for what seemed like the first time in years.


	4. Aide Memoire

**Chapter 4: Aide Memoire**

"Welcome, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny. I must express what a relief it is to see that you have somewhat recovered, Harry," Kingsley Shacklebolt greeted while Harry wondered if his use of the word 'somewhat' meant that he really did look as thin and tired as all of the Weasleys kept emphasizing. Harry reluctantly released Ginny's hand so that he might properly shake the Minister's and then took it up again immediately. When all courtesies had been made, such as a chorus of "Congratulations! Minister of Magic! Wow! No one better suited for the job, Kingsley, well done!", Kingsley motioned for them to sit down on a plush couch that had no doubt been conjured for the occasion. Professor McGonagall remained perched in her chair behind the Headmaster's desk and the new Minister took a seat in an armchair facing the four teenagers. Ron had been casting accusing glances at Harry the entire walk up to the office's spiral staircase, and continued to do so when Ginny positioned herself next to Harry on the couch with her arm tightly around his waist. Harry tried to draw her attention to Ron's glares, but she was either extremely oblivious or openly blatant because she took the opportunity to grasp Harry's hand with her free one and turn her head to face Kingsley, who appeared ready to speak.

"I must say how extremely proud I am of the four of you. Especially you, Harry, Hermione and Ron, for the great endeavor you tackled this year. Of course, I am curious about what you were doing in the course of that year that had such relevance to this final battle. In regards to the incidents of just a few days ago, Harry, I can speak for the entire wizarding world when I say that we will be eternally grateful. I would like to start from the beginning, if you don't mind, and work up to that event." Kingsley leaned back in his chair to look expectantly at Harry, although Harry knew him well enough to see that there was a look of hesitance in his eyes, as though he half expected Harry to refuse to tell him anything.

Harry took a deep breath and thought back to the night he had learned about Voldemort's horcruxes, knowing that this would be the proper place to begin his tale. When he had finished relating the information he had learned from Dumbledore, Hermione took over for him and explained their multiple month absence, beginning with the night Rufus Scrimgeor was killed. She tactfully skipped over Ron's regrettable disappearance, which Ginny now knew about and used as ammunition to glare at Ron until Hermione moved on to their robbery of Gringotts. To his credit, Kingsley took this part of their tale in stride and promised that, of course, they would not be punished, although they should know that Gringotts security would be henceforth heightened until it could be placed back under the supervision of its proper caretakers, the Goblins. Hermione, as had been discussed with Harry and Ron on an earlier date, said nothing of the Deathly Hallows. It had been decided amongst the three of them that proof of the existence of these three items would only lead to greed-inspired trouble in the future. It was not until Harry noticed that Hermione had stopped talking that he realized she had already reached the battle at Hogwarts and was no doubt waiting for him to explain the part of the journey he had completed alone.

"Severus Snape was on our side the entire time," Harry began. "Voldemort killed him, but before he died he managed to give me his memories. I used Professor Dumbledore's Pensieve to see them, and learned that I was a horcrux." At this sentence, Ginny involuntarily shifted closer to Harry, if that were possible, and he felt her fingernails dig into the skin on the side of his hand. Kingsley let out an exclamation of surprise but seemed to understand Harry's need to tell an uninterrupted story and did not express any opinion on the matter that Harry had once had a piece of Voldemort's soul attached to his own.

"I walked into the forest to meet Voldemort, hoping that someone would be able to kill the snake and then Riddle after the horcrux that dwelled inside of me had been eliminated." At this point, Hermione and Ginny had started to cry silently and Professor McGonagoll moved from her chair to offer them handkerchiefs and a tin of biscuits. Harry was embarrassed but touched to notice that she also had wet eyes.

"Eventually, Voldemort used the Avada Kedavra," Harry said, knowing that the others understood 'eventually' to mean that Voldemort had inflicted a great amount of pain upon him before this curse. "But I didn't die. I was in some other dimension, and Dumbledore was there. He told me that I could, as he said, 'move on', or go back and fight Voldemort, as the Horcrux had been destroyed by the Killing Curse. When I woke up, it appeared as though Voldemort had also experienced something similar, as he was just stirring from the ground. He had Narcissa Malfoy check my pulse. She asked me if Draco was alive and, when I said yes, told Voldemort that I was dead, knowing that was the only way she could ensure Draco's safety."

Harry shifted in his seat, remembering the calls of the crowd when Hagrid had carried his limp body back to the castle. The others seemed to be having similar reflections, as no one spoke for a good five minutes. Finally, Kingsley seemed to regain his composure after hearing such an onslaught of information.

"Thank you for sharing that with me. It is a relief to finally hear the truth, however disturbing it may be." He glanced at Harry, a new look in his eye that Harry could only describe as reverence, to which Harry reacted with extremely modest thoughts.

"Miss Weasley, you are a great source of information in regards to the happenings at Hogwarts over the past year. Minerva here tells me her suspicions that the D.A. was reborn under your leadership?" Ginny nodded. "She also tells me that a number of suspected D.A. members disappeared throughout the year?"

"Yes. They hid in the Room of Requirement when they felt it unsafe to remain under the eye of the Carrows."

"Is there anything else I should know that Minerva is as of yet unaware of?"

"No, Minister, I suspect she knows as much as I do," Ginny replied, grateful that she did not have to retell the tale of the Carrows' punishments and teaching styles that she had relayed to Harry earlier that day.

"Please, Ginny, call me Kingsley. It is I that should be giving you four young people salutations of respect, not the other way around. I understand how grueling it must be to relive these moments again, and I am sincerely grateful to you for having done that. It will help a great deal with the trials of the incarcerated supporters of Voldemort. To Harry, I would like to extend an invitation to train at the Ministry to become an Auror, as I know is your ambition, Harry. However, Minerva has informed me that all students who missed the past year of schooling are more than welcome to return to Hogwarts. While I believe that you are more than qualified for the job, I know you well and am therefore under the impression that you will most likely see fit to earn it yourself, Harry. Perhaps if you returned to school and took your N.E.W.T.s you would be able to satisfy that condition?"

"I would like that very much and, yes, I will go through every standard procedure of the Auror program and see that I do so on my own merit."

"Ah, Harry, I fully believe that what you have accomplished over the last eleven years more than meets Auror qualifications. I understand I cannot convince you otherwise and therefore look forward to seeing you at the Ministry after your final year of schooling. If there is anything you should need, that goes for all four of you, do not hesitate to ask. I'll leave you to lunch, no doubt you could use some good food and rest. My best, Minerva…Harry." As Kingsley moved to the spiral staircase, Harry could have sworn that he heard him mutter to Ginny, "Look after him in the coming months", and with a wink to Ron and Hermione, "Please see that Harry eats something". Then Ginny was beaming up at him, arms wrapped about him in a tight embrace, Ron and Hermione were talking hurriedly under their breath and Professor McGonagoll was ushering the four of them out of her office, insisting that they head straight for the Great Hall.

It was near impossible for Harry to eat any lunch with Ginny sitting beside him; all he wanted to do was pass the afternoon staring into her eyes or snogging her senseless, but he knew that either one of those options would surely give their relationship away to the rest of her family. He grasped her hand under the table and settled for playing with her fingers while absentmindedly moving his food around with his fork. Ginny seemed comforted by this subtle touch and she talked happily with her father and Bill while finishing her plate of food in only a few minutes.

"Harry, you really should eat something; it does no good to move it around, we know you haven't touched any of that food," Charlie accused from across the table. Ginny gently squeezed his hand and, although they were sitting a few modest inches apart on the bench, wrapped her ankle around his own as if to communicate silently that she was there to support him. Harry sighed at both her loving touch and at the formidable prospect of eating food without getting sick. He had been afflicted with a constant feeling of nausea for the past week and had found himself unable to hold down any solid food. As his right hand was currently clasped in Ginny's warm grasp, he used his left to move a nip of food to his mouth and then put the fork back down as he worked to swallow. He noticed the Weasleys exchanging grave looks at his horrid attempt to cover his discomfort, but focused on Ginny's encouraging touch and managed, if not a smile, a grimace.

"Maybe you should take a kip, Harry. As Kingsley said, having to relive the past year again will have certainly taken a huge effort," came Ginny's musical voice as she stroked his palm. When he continued to stare at his full plate of food, she stood up and pulled him by the arm from the table, closely followed by Bill, who supported him up to his bed in Gryffindor tower. Bill moved to leave the room, but when he noticed that Ginny had settled herself in one of the chairs that had been left at Harry's bedside, his eyes jumped between the two of them and he gave an all too knowing smile before heading back down to the Great Hall.

Harry had already fallen asleep, but was clearly dreaming because he was jerkily shifting positions. Ginny laid a hand on his face to calm his nightmares, and when he fell still she lay beside him and stroked his arm soothingly. She knew that Bill would be back shortly to check on the two of them, as he was currently the only Weasley besides Ron to suspect that anything would be amiss with leaving Ginny behind closed doors with the boy—man, she corrected—whom she had loved since she was ten years old. She smiled drowsily and wrapped her arms around Harry, vowing to protect him like this for as long as he should need her to.

When Bill returned to, as he had told his family, check on Harry, he found that Ginny had fallen asleep while curled protectively at Harry's side, her arm slung across his chest and up to his face. Bill noted that Harry had probably not slept peacefully for many years, but that today his face was the picture of undisturbed happiness in Ginny's embrace. As Bill left the room he quietly locked the door with a flick of his wand so that Harry could get some well-deserved rest.

***

Harry awoke surprisingly refreshed, amazed that he had actually been able to enjoy his rest for a change. He noted at the same time that Ginny had remained with him, as she was now stirring groggily from his side. He looked down at her face, which had been buried in his shoulder, and smiled at the fierce loyalty she had shown him by staying with him.

"How did you sleep?" Ginny asked, moving closer to him rather than getting out of bed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and lay across him so that she could meet his gaze.

"Better than ever. I might even be able to eat after that. Thanks for staying."

Ginny leaned in and kissed him gently, whispering, "I'm glad" into his ear as she did so. Harry suddenly felt his brain go numb and was unable to focus on anything other than the beautiful girl who had forgiven him after all the hurt he had caused her, and who was currently wrapped in his arms in the empty dormitory. He turned her over so that he could lean down to her face, brushing his lips against the tip of her nose, her eyes, tracing a line of kisses down her jaw before capturing her lips in his own. Their kisses were tender at first and then suddenly very heated, and Harry could feel all of his desires from the past year pour out through the kiss. He traced his tongue along the line her lips formed, and felt her acquiesce to deepen the kiss.

It might have been hours since Harry had woken up that he was pulled back to reality by a soft knock on the door. "Harry? Ginny? You've been in there for almost thirteen hours and Mum's just noticed that she hasn't seen you all day. She's out looking for Ginny now, but she's bound to come up here eventually. A panicked Harry looked down at his bare chest and noticed that his shirt had somehow gone missing during his reunion with Ginny. Ginny laughed out loud at his expression and moved to let Bill in the room. He could have easily unlocked the door, of course, but had the good tact not to do so.

"I see you haven't just been sleeping then," Bill said amusedly to Ginny as Harry hastened to replace his shirt.

"No, but he only just woke about an hour ago," she smirked, thinking that it might have been too much to tell Bill that she and Harry had been up here, awake, for an hour.

"Mind, I could change my mind in an instant Harry, but I'm just glad to see that you two have found each other. I thoroughly believe that there are some losses that can only be endured with the help of someone close to you, someone who knows you to the core, as I feel you two know each other. No funny business, mind. And you best find Mum and tell her you're awake. Were you planning on telling her about this anytime soon? She would be so happy."

"Well, I wasn't sure how anyone would take it," Ginny answered. "Ron is still uncomfortable, I can tell. I didn't want to add anymore stress to the situation."

"Not everyone in this family is as pigheaded as Ron, you know. Mum will be beside herself with joy; you know she absolutely dotes upon Harry. I think this might actually help George as well. He and Fred sort of took Harry under their wing at Hogwarts, you know. I think they predicted this would happen eventually. George is a lot more observant to emotional tendencies than one might guess. Your shirt's on inside out, Harry," Bill added as he headed down the stairs, no doubt to relate the happy news to his wife.

Ginny pulled Harry through the castle to the Great Hall determinedly. While Harry had his doubts about informing the other Weasleys about their relationship, he knew there was no stopping Ginny once she had made a decision. When they reached the Great Hall it was to find an irate Mrs. Weasley berating Mr. Weasley and Percy, "You should have kept a closer eye on him, depressed as he is, the Death Eater attack would have sent him over the edge! Are you certain he's sleeping? He could have gone anywhere! And Ginny, your daughter, is missing too. She and Harry have become close friends after all they've been through, what if she decided to stop him—or go with him! And Fritcher in St. Mungo's! What if they did get him…"

Harry stopped Mrs. Weasley mid-sentence as he dropped Ginny's hand and rushed to Mrs. Weasley's side after hearing her words. "What are you talking about? Death Eaters came here? And isn't Fritcher an Auror? Why is he in St. Mungo's?"

"Harry! Goodness, I thought you were asleep! And you, Ginny, we have to talk about this later. You can't just go wandering off without notice, you know!"

"Mum…"

"Mrs. Weasley, what is this about the Death Eaters and the Auror, Fritcher?"

"Oh, nothing to worry yourself over, dear. It's taken care of, really." "Molly, I do think that Harry has the right to know."

"Arthur, he's already been through so much and the problem's resolved. He shouldn't worry over something that's done."

"And what if the problem arises again? You can't protect him from this, not this time, Molly."

"Alright. Harry, it's really nothing to worry about. It would appear that some of Voldemort's supporters have regrouped, although no one recognized them, so they couldn't have been Death Eaters. They tried to attack the castle this afternoon but Minerva has done such a good job with the defenses that Aurors were able to head off the group. No one was killed, but Fritcher was on the sore end of a nasty hex and was sent to St. Mungo's to be patched up. A minor problem, really."

"And what about these 'supporters', were they caught?"

"Well…no, they seemed to realize that they could not get inside the castle and then disapparated. It didn't even seem like they tried very hard at all. They're obviously very disorganized, Harry. I would have told you sooner, but frankly, you were sleeping and there was nothing to be done for the situation. You would have only overreacted."

Harry's worry over how to enlighten the Weasleys about his relationship with Ginny suddenly seemed so trivial. How could he have forgotten that, of course, there were uncaptured Death Eaters roaming about Britain. How could he have stayed with the Weasleys and subjected them to such a risk? He found himself pacing the Great Hall, lost in a new, much graver worry, when he felt Ginny reach out to take his hand. He allowed her to turn him around so that he was facing her, mind still reeling about his next plan—he certainly could not allow anyone else to get hurt trying to protect him.

"Harry, how many times have we told you that you don't have to suffer this alone anymore? Fritcher was obviously willing, as would be anyone else, to fight to defend you. Don't you dare think about leaving again! We're all here for you and, frankly, you're a lot better off with us than you are without us, alone and brooding. If you leave, it will only be easier for the remaining Death Eaters to find you. After all you've done, don't you think you finally deserve some peace? We can give you that—I can give you that."

As Ginny whispered to Harry she moved steadily closer, and he knew that everything she told him was the truth. He could never leave Ginny again, not when it was so easy for her to reason with him. He would probably have left already if it wasn't for her sweet ability to rationalize his behavior. Of course, abandoning the Weasleys after their great show of support would be selfish and fruitless. He would have to stay and protect them, and stay where Ginny could help him work out his thoughts. Ginny placed a hand on either side of his face and lowered it so that he was forced to meet her eyes.

"Promise me, Harry. Promise that you won't leave."

Harry shook his head. "I told you I wouldn't. I couldn't ever do that again. I swear it, Ginny. I won't—can't leave."

Harry was dismayed to see Ginny's eyes fill with tears as she leaned in to rest her head on his chest. She wrapped her arms around him as though afraid that he would disappear if she let go. Harry pulled her closer, wanting to comfort her, and breathed in the tantalizing scent that he always associated with her.

Harry was pulled out of his reverie by Mrs. Weasley's excited voice. "So something good has come of all this pain, after all." She and Mr. Weasley had been silently watching Ginny so easily pull Harry back to the present, reason with a boy who had been so hot headed in the past that he would have already been miles from Hogwarts. Suddenly Harry was swept into a bone-crushing embrace and forced to grimace awkwardly at Mr. Weasley, who was smiling amusedly, over Mrs. Weasley's shoulder. Mrs. Weasley then moved on to hug Ginny and stood back beside Mr. Weasley, both of them beaming at the newly-revealed information. A look of dawning comprehension broke the surface of Mrs. Weasley's face. "I'll be having a word with Bill for worrying me today. I would assume he knew where you were this whole time, Ginny," she said before pulling Mr. Weasley out of the Great Hall and leaving Harry and Ginny alone once more.

"Ginny, what am I going to do about the Death Eaters, and even the small mobs like the one that attacked Hogwarts today? It won't stop, you know. There are still more of them."

"You will do nothing alone, Harry. _We _will take the problems that arise one by one, together. There's nothing that can be done about those guys now, not when we both still have another year of school left."

"Ah, I'd not realized that we'll be in the same year at Hogwarts this year. I like the sound of that," Harry said with a mischievous smile as he sat on one of the House benches and pulled Ginny onto his lap.

"Hey, Potter, don't get any ideas you shouldn't be having," came George's voice from the entryway. "Mum's just told us. She's raving, announcing to anyone with ears—or just one," he added, pointing to his lone ear with a grin.

"Harry! Ginny! I can't believe you finally told them! This is great, everyone's so excited, you know," Hermione squealed as she glared at Ron, who had been following her moodily.

Ron composed his features slightly before turning to Harry and, ignoring the beaming Ginny who was perched on Harry's lap, saying "Harry, if you ditch her again you'll have hell to pay, I mean it. Whatever you were feeling about the situation, it was ten times worse for her—I should know, I was there at the Burrow before you showed up for Bill's wedding."

"Relax, mate. I appreciate your protectiveness, but there's no way I could ever leave Ginny again. It was too painful the first time. And now, more than ever, I'm going to need to be with the person I love," Harry responded, never looking at Ron but having eyes only for Ginny, who gazed back at him with a similar look on her face. Hermione stood in the back with the rest of the Weasley family who had gathered behind Ron and was hastily explaining the history that caused Ron's reluctance and Harry's open declaration of his feelings for Ginny. Ron finally nodded, placated by the honesty of Harry's words, and moved to join George in a game of Exploding Snap while Hermione and the rest of the Weasleys sat talking happily, Mrs. Weasley stealing covert glances at Harry and Ginny, who remained seated and sharing adoring kisses, Ginny's hands entwined in Harry's hair and Harry's wrapped tightly around Ginny's waist.

No one seemed to remember the unsettling events of that afternoon, when an eclectic group of young wizards had thrown a variety of harmless spells upon the castle, not interested in gaining entrance, but in learning about who remained at Hogwarts with Harry Potter. Besides the teachers and a few watchful Aurors, the attackers had noticed the unmistakable amount of Weasleys present at the castle. The bright red hair and freckles of the Weasley family were easily recognized by purebloods across Britain as the marks of a large family of blood traitors that had formed an unacceptable friendship with the Boy Who Lived.


	5. Back to the Burrow

**Chapter 5: Back to the Burrow**

Some time had passed since Harry had been unable to eat or stand for long periods of time; in fact, he was now eating nearly as much as Ron and spending half his time with Ginny, perusing the Hogwarts grounds. Mrs. Weasley had certainly noticed the great uptake in his health, and it was with this in mind that she interrupted Harry and Ginny in an empty classroom, both of them wearing shifty looks of guilt and embarrassment at having been found snogging heatedly. Harry and Ginny followed Mrs. Weasley up to the Gryffindor Commom Room, where she motioned for them to sit on the sofa while she stood facing them, an amused glint in her eye.

"For now, let's pretend that I only interrupted a game of Wizards Chess, but I may not be so lenient in the future. I came to find you because Hogwarts reopens at the end of the month and, admirable as our efforts are to assist with the rebuilding, Minerva has reassured me that she and the rest of the staff can manage on their own. She wishes for us to return home and enjoy the short time we have left before you two, Ron and Hermione leave for your seventh year." Harry's spirits suddenly dropped several degrees, as he had no intention of returning to the Dursleys and knew not whether Grimmauld Place still remained standing and protected.

"And when I speak of _us_, Harry, I am certainly including you. You are always welcome at the Burrow—in fact, I will not have you leaving my sight just yet and therefore demand that you come home with us."

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley, that means the world."

"Don't mention it dear, I wouldn't have it any other way. Now, you two best gather your things, scarce as they may be, because Minerva has arranged for us to floo in an hour from the Common Room. Oh, and Ginny, just because Harry is always welcome a place at our home does not mean that I will tolerate any impropriety." Harry felt a bright crimson blush creep up his neck as Ginny giggled, kissed him on the cheek and bounded off to the girls' dormitories to get her rucksack.

As Harry descended the dormitory stairs, his moleskin pouch along with the personal items it concealed tucked safely inside the front pocket of his bag, he realized that this would be the first summer since his first year at Hogwarts that he would not be plagued by worries about Voldemort. And yet, there were funerals to be arranged for the loved ones he had lost—Remus, Tonks, Fred and even Snape, who deserved a good farewell and thanks after all he had done—that would mar what should have been a joyous August. It seemed as though similar thoughts troubled the Weasleys, as well, for when Harry entered the Common Room it was to find Bill and Charlie comforting George and Percy, who seemed unwilling to leave the place where Fred had given his life. Harry moved to Ginny's side and swept her into a warm embrace, knowing that, even though she rarely showed how she was feeling, she was deeply aggrieved by the loss of one of her closest brothers.

It was then that Harry noticed Ron sharing a teary goodbye with Hermione, who would be escorted along with an Auror to Australia, where she would be able to find her parents and reverse the memory spells she had placed on them. Since their intense kiss in the midst of the final battle, Harry had not seen the two of them exchange any more than light gestures of affection; but then again, he had been unaware for almost a week after the battle and had surely missed something, for now Ron was repeatedly kissing Hermione in between utterances that she should write upon finding her parents and not miss the train to school. Hermione gave him one last hug, gave a cheerful "see you soon" to the room at large and shot Harry a beaming smile before backing out of the portrait hole to meet her escort. Mr. Weasley thumped Ron on the back and gestured to the fireplace, into which they stepped one by one, shouting "The Burrow!" into the green flames.

"It's so good to be home," Harry heard several people comment as he stepped out of the Weasley's fireplace and into their familiar kitchen. Suddenly, Ginny was at his side and he was lost in her flowery scent, tracing his fingertips up and down her arm and staring into her eyes, feeling that this method of communication was even better than words.

"Oi, I do not need to see that when there is food around! You'll ruin my appetite!"

"Ron, don't be zo inconsiderate. I think zat eet is wonderful," Fleur shot from the doorway.

"Fleur, dear, come in. How was your visit with your family? Are they all well?"

"Oui, Oui, they are so zoree about ze death of Fred, zo. So terrible. Where is Bill?"

"Yes. We're all trying to cope the best we can. Please do thank your parents for their sympathies. He's just gone out the back to check the wards. Please, sit, have dinner. He'll be back in no time."

Harry was suddenly aware of a new bout of hunger and pulled Ginny to the table, where a loaf of bread was currently cutting and buttering itself. It would seem that Hermione's presence had calmed Ron greatly around the physical affections that Harry and Ginny shared, and that her current absence left him with nothing to do but shoot the two of them disgusted looks throughout dinner. Harry and Ginny chose to ignore him and were instead submitted to answer Fleur's many questions about their relationship, ending with "Zo all zat remains to be zone is ze wedding. Eet is zo obvious." At this, a bout of sputter came from each of the Weasley brothers and Harry and Ginny each blushed, but neither of them denied her claim. Harry grabbed Ginny's hand under the table and gave it a gentle squeeze while she beamed up at him. Fleur leaned against Bill's shoulder, content with their response, while Mrs. Weasley, a pleased smile playing at her mouth, summoned the Treacle Tart from the kitchen and directed Harry to take the first slice. Harry dutily did so and passed it to Ginny before taking his own.

***

"Oh, Harry, don't lurk in the corner like that, come hold your Godson!" Andromeda Tonks called from the sofa. Harry had hesitated at the bottom of the stairs when he saw that Andromeda had come with Teddy to go over funeral arrangements with Mrs. Weasley. He had not known what to say to Teddy; how could he ever apologize to Teddy for the loss of the parents he had never met, when Harry knew first-hand that no apology could ever do the situation justice? Teddy's hair was rapidly changing colors under Andromeda's arm, from violet to auburn to the bubble gum pink that had been a favorite of Tonks, and Harry suddenly felt a surge of protectiveness urge him forward to take Teddy into his arms, to promise the small child that he would grow up surrounded by love and not by hostility and neglect, as Harry had. Teddy simply smiled up at him, his hair settling upon a teal blue as he played with Harry's glasses, pulling them from his face and brandishing them about precariously in the air. Ginny snuck up to Harry's side and gently pried the glasses out of Teddy's fist, returned them to Harry's nose and gave him a quick kiss before crooning over Teddy.

"Now, isn't that the cutest thing you've ever seen," Andromeda said adoringly as she and Mrs. Weasley sat on the couch, gazing at Harry and Ginny who were now passing Teddy back and forth, coaxing him to laugh and change his hair color. Harry felt his face brighten, knowing what the picture of himself and Ginny with the small baby must look like, just as Teddy let out a giant fit of giggles and reached for Harry's glasses again.

"Come on, Harry, let's leave them to the arrangements," Ginny said gravely as she lay Teddy against her shoulder and began the ascent up the staircase.

"Thanks, dears. Remember, I want him back before I go!" Andromeda called from below as Harry followed Ginny into Ron's room. Ron looked between Ginny and the baby in her arms, whose hair had settled on the perfect imitation of Ginny's firery locks, and then at Harry, who entered the room behind Ginny, before a looked of comprehension crossed his face.

"Is that Teddy?" He asked.

"Yes. Andromeda is downstairs with Mum planning the funerals," Ginny replied solemnly. "We're watching Teddy."

Ginny passed Teddy to Harry, who sat on the cot and rocked the baby, whose hair now resembled Harry's.

"He looks just like you," Ginny remarked. "Well, without…the scar." She absently brushed Teddy's hair aside to reveal a flawless forehead.

Ron was still staring at the two of them as though seeing them together for the first time.

"Now, Harry, I know I haven't been the nicest bloke over the past couple of weeks, and don't take my words too seriously, but if what Fleur said is true, well, I wouldn't mind having you as a brother-in-law. Actually, you're the only person I can think of who's fit for the job."

"Thanks, mate." Harry couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as he looked at Ginny, who was playing with Teddy's fingers, and wondering what it would be like to see Ginny playing with her own son's fingers—his son's fingers.

"So you really mean it? You really love each other?"

"Always," Ginny said firmly while looking straight into Harry's eyes, a blazing look reminiscent of the one she had given him before their first kiss stealing across her features.

"I'm happy for you," Ron ended before adding, "Ugh" when Harry and Ginny continued to gaze at each other. With that, Ron pulled Teddy into his arms and left the room, calling "No funny business, Potter!" over his shoulder with a laugh as he stomped upstairs to find George.


	6. Students Once More

**Students Once More**

Platform nine and three-quarters was yet again bustling with students and clouded with the promising haze of Hogwarts Express smoke that beckoned in a new year at the familiar castle. As was the recent norm with Harry, he stood on the platform to bid farewell to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, reflecting upon the past summer and the distresses that he would have to carry on into the school year. Extremely out of the ordinary, however, was the new knowledge that he would no longer have to confront those sorrows on his own; he would have Ginny, Ron and Hermione by his side, as well as the hope that the plague of worry that had tormented him in the past would soon subside and that he would be free to dwell on the happy present.

"Harry, dear, we are so proud of you. Please enjoy yourself at school," Mrs. Weasley cooed before adding, "Not too much, mind you" while staring at Ginny, who had sidled up to Harry and begun tugging at his arm.

"Come get your hug, too, Ginevra. We'll see you at Christmas. And you, Ron. Do behave yourselves, all three of you."

"Mum, relax. Hey, Harry, maybe this year we can break some rules for some reason other than the betterment of Wizardkind."

"Ronald, don't joke about things like that," chided Mrs. Weasley while Mr. Weasley grinned appreciatively in the background. "Come on, you lot. You'll miss the train," she added, as the scarlet steam engine sounded from within its haze.

Harry followed his best friends to an empty compartment, where they joined Hermione and waved goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. It was slightly comforting to them all that George had already finished school, for none of them could imagine him at the castle without his twin brother.

"Harry, why are you so subdued today?" Ginny prodded while flopping down by his side. "You were practically bouncing off of the walls yesterday; I thought the train ride wouldn't come quickly enough".

"It's nothing".

Ginny traced her fingertips along the worry lines that occupied his face, using her light touch to convince him to unmask his tormented thoughts.

"I'm just worried about what it will be like, after all the deaths. I only ever saw everyone at the funerals, and I barely talked to any of them. Remember my fifth year, when I didn't get a chance to explain the story. None of them believed me."

"Don't worry, Harry. Things are different now; everyone knows what you did for them and no one will blame you for the pain they may be feeling," Ginny comforted him, speaking in a whisper so that Ron and Hermione could not overhear. "I know you're feeling immensely guilty; it's been apparent all summer. But I promise it will get easier with time."

Harry leaned against Ginny and she turned to allow him to lie back between her knees. After a night of worrying about his first day back at Hogwarts, Harry found it easy to fall asleep in her embrace with the knowledge that all of his friends would be there for him when he awoke.

***

The enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall sparkled mischievously in mimic of the starry sky outside; the lack of storm clouds was surely a good omen for the year to come. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione chose a spot at the Gryffindor table across from Neville, Luna, Dean and Seamus, who had all missed some schooling the previous year and had decided to return to complete it.

"Hey, Harry," Neville exclaimed. "Glad to see you'll be here for our last year. And you, too—Ron, Hermione, Ginny." He nodded to each of them in turn as he spoke their names.

"I wouldn't want to miss it," Harry replied, finally smiling now that he had been met warmly rather than with hostility.

"The sorting should start any minute now," Hermione interjected while craning her neck toward the Entrance Hall, wanting to see the new first years. "Yep, there they are."

A group of tiny students entered the hall, gazing around at its adornments in amazement. Professor Flitwick led the students up to the front of the hall, placed the raggedy old Sorting Hat on a plain wooden stool and then stepped back to wait for its song with the rest of the school. A couple first years looked just as Harry had remembered feeling when he had been in their position: almost ill with worry and fright.

"Professor Flitwick's taken McGonagall's spot, then," Ron informed no one in particular just before the faded black hat opened its brim in song.

_For twenty years a war has raged—_

_Within these most noble halls,_

_Secrecy and false loyalty_

_Have ripped and torn and clawed._

_I have seen times most ominous_

_Fought harshly with enmity, _

_Others, with honor and concern,_

_But never have I glimpsed sin _

_Matched with such a force of love._

_Today's euphoric instant,_

_When we are jubilant and proud,_

_Never could we have won apart,_

_As four divided bodies._

_This is proof, this war we have won,_

_That together, we are strong._

_While today I'm here to sort you_

_Into four distinctive groups_

_I praise you all for noticing_

_That they, as one, built this school._

_In some outlying future,_

_I perceive a peaceful time_

_When never shall there be a need_

_To warn of inner strife._

_But for now I must remind you,_

_It's my duty, you must know_

_The pain you're feeling, such great loss,_

_Facilitated quiet._

_I ask, beg and implore you to_

_Not let this hurt do no good;_

_Keep the current quietude_

_For yourselves and those behind you._

_For now, I'll leave you divided:_

_Wise Ravenclaw to guide by head,_

_Gryffindor, to take the lead,_

_Sly Slytherin to puzzle, _

_And Hufflepuff to love all three._

_Know you'll find your Hogwarts home_

_In one of these four prized houses,_

_But I hope you'll also find_

_A love for their strength, united._

Harry couldn't have articulated his feelings about the war in a better way, he thought as he fed his hungry stomach. He was grateful that it was over but also found it important to remember the values that had brought about its end, especially the bond he shared with those he loved. It seemed that his friends were also musing, as their corner of the table was a subdued one throughout the feast, each of them intent on his or her own remembrances about the war. When all the plates were cleared and goblets emptied of delicious Hogwarts sustenance, Professor McGonagall stood before the four House tables to give the Headmaster's traditional start-of-the-year speech.

"In years past, it has been customary for Professor Dumbledore to puzzle you with his ever-confusing words of wisdom before you move to your House dormitories. I now ask that you remember the echo of his words within my own, as he has shaped Hogwarts more surely than any Headmaster since the Founding Four."

"It is my duty to inform new and old students that the Forbidden Forest is out-of-bounds to all pupils, as is any nighttime wandering past curfew. Our Quidditch Cup will resume again this year, and any students wishing to play for their House team may due so at team tryouts, which are to be arranged by team captains with Madam Hooch."

"Due to the events of the recent past, security measures on the castle remain at an all-time high. I ask that none of you complain about mandates implemented for your own safety, and also that none of you pester any participants of the final battle to relieve that harrowing time. Professor McGonagall's eyes lingered on Harry as she addressed the school, as though she were ensuring his healthy presence.

"And, now, off to bed with you all. You'll have work to do tomorrow."

As Harry made his way out of the hall behind Ron and Hermione, who were directing first-years as part of their Prefects' duties, and beside Ginny, who was already drilling him about how he, as Captain, would go about organizing this year's Quidditch team, he felt Professor McGonagall's continued stare on his back.

"It's nice to feel like I'm a student again," Harry told Ginny. "And that there are professors to take charge of things once more."

Ginny pulled him to the side of the queue making its way up to the Gryffindor Common Room. "This year, you don't have to worry about leading anyone but a Quidditch team."

"That might be tough, with you there to distract me the whole time," Harry mumbled, pulling her through a door that had been pretending to be a solid stone wall.

"I was under the impression that you extremely enjoyed my distracting presence," Ginny retorted in a mock-hurt voice.

They were now alone in a dimly-lit stone passageway, and Harry was finding it hard to concentrate on the conversation at hand with Ginny's over-empowering scent clouding his awareness.

"Very much. In fact, I love it," he responded before pulling her against his chest and capturing her lips in a playful kiss.

"Harry, you're supposed to be a role model. We'll be caught out past curfew," Ginny teased as he began to trail kisses down her neck.

Harry quieted her with one last impassioned kiss before he pulled away, panting.

"We have all year to continue this," Ginny promised as she led him by the hand up the passageway that would bring them to the Common Room.

"We have forever to continue this," Harry corrected, surprised and excited by the verity of his own words and by the fulfillment he felt as he followed Ginny through the castle, knowing that she would guide him correctly.

**Sorry that it took so long to post this last chapter; I found that I needed an entire week to plan out my thoughts for the next few years in Harry's life. On a note from the real world, these are just my thoughts on the years preceding the epilogue in DH; everything but the plotline, excluding a rough outline that was formulated from the epilogue, is accredited to JK Rowling.**

**Also, seeing in that this chapter was all fluff, as it had to link the summer with the coming school year, I was wondering whether or not you liked it. More fluff? Less fluff? The action of the story has not even begun, so I'm wondering how to balance it out when it does pick up.**


End file.
